ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (song)
Ghostbusters, sometimes referred to as the "Ghostbusters theme song", is a song written and performed by Ray Parker, Jr.. It has been used in just about every incarnation of the Ghostbusters franchise, from the first movie and onward. History After test screenings in early 1984, Ivan Reitman wanted song about 20 seconds in length at the beginning of the movie when Peter and Ray enter the New York City Public Library."Who Ya Gonna Call? The Inside Story Of The 'Ghostbusters' Music Video" Screen Crush 6/6/2014 Reitman simply wanted a song that said "Ghostbusters" in it. Columbia Pictures spent a lot of money to have different musicians write songs to be considered as the main song for the Ghostbusters movie, but could not find one that they liked. Reitman didn't like any songs he got back either. They did use a song by Pat Thrall and Glenn Hughes for the film's ShoWest exhibitor reel, but chose not to use it for the movie.LexTheRobot YouTube "My Ghostbusters Pet Peeves #116: Cool Heads Under Fire" 1/29/2020LexTheRobot YouTube "My Ghostbusters Pet Peeves #116.5: Hughes/Thrall Confirmed!" 2/4/2020 Ray Parker, Jr.'s old music industry friend Gary LeMel, had suggested that he try his hand at writing a song for the film. In place of a music supervisor on the movie, the head of the music department at Columbia Pictures introduced R&B artist Ray Parker Jr. to Reitman and co-producer Joe Medjuck. Producer Clive Davis who ran Arista at the time didn't want Parker singing a song about ghosts. Parker's forte was songs about romancing women. Davis took a lot of convincing. The catch was that the song was needed in two days since the film due to be released soon.MixOnline: Ray Parker Jr. Interview, Sept. 2006 The movie producers wanted a song people could sing along with - without "too much meaning". The hardest task for Ray was coming up with a rhyme for "Ghostbusters".From Spook Central (Fan Site): Pop-Up Video version of the music video Parker recorded a minute of so on a cassette and gave it to Reitman. A short time later, Reitman called Parker at 3:30 or 4:30 in the morning praising the song. Reitman pushed for the 20 second intro song to be made into a single backed by a music video. Official Recordings These are official recordings of the song by Ray Parker Jr. that have been released to the public by Arista and Sony. Runtimes listed are the official runtimes as listed on the record singles, images of most can be found in the Gallery section below. Some sources list a runtime that is a second or two different, so runtimes are listed as a guide and not meant to be 100% exact. It should also be noted that a few of the 7"/45-rpm records list a 3:45 "regular" version and a 4:07 "Instrumental" version, but that may be an error. No other versions of the "regular" and "instrumental" versions are so short. Maybe the two songs were sped-up for jukebox play. Until it can be proved if that's the case, or not, they are not being listed below but will be noted in this paragraph. * Album Version/7" Version/Short Version (4:04) - available on the Soundtrack album and just about every released single. * Instrumental Version (4:48) - available on the Soundtrack album and the 30th anniversary record single. * Extended Version/12" Single Remix (6:08) - available on several record singles, Ray Parker Jr.'s "Chartbusters" album, and the 2006 reissue of the soundtrack album. * Searchin' For The Spirit Remix (5:19) - available on the Searchin' For The Spirit/Dub Instrumental Version record single. Bay Area Ghostbusters * Dub Version (5:35) - available on the 30th Anniversary record single. * Dub Instrumental Version (5:30) - available on the Searchin' For The Spirit/Dub Instrumental Version record single.Bay Area Ghostbusters * 2009 Re-Recording (3:42) - available on the Atari Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime website for a limited time in 2011.Ghostbusters News Do note that the original Atari MP3 has ID3 data that gives a "2007" date, which either means that this version was recorded two years before it debuted to the public, or the 2007 date could simply be a mistake.Spook Central) Official Releases Music Video Like many movie soundtrack videos, it uses both a recreation of the concept of the movie and actual clips from the movie. However, its an interesting music video as many actors (many of which didn't appear in the Ghostbusters film) show up singing the song in little bit cameos. The lead is singer Ray Parker Jr. and lead actress is Cindy Harrell. The music video was recorded at A&M Studios in Hollywood without a proper director. Ivan Reitman sort of just took over directing it. The set of the haunted house was still being constructed up to when filming started. An old shooting technique of painting on glass then shooting through the house created the drawn look. After the painter started, Reitman set up the camera and the video was shot. Parker was a little concerned about looking silly as a singing ghost but Reitman ran with the concept and recruited celebrity cameos. Some cameos were favors that were called in. Teri Garr just filmed "Tootsie" with Bill Murray. Reitman, Medjuck and a small crew went to where "Brewster's Millions" was shooting, made their way past security, and had John Candy shoot his cameo between takes. While filming "No Small Affair" at Burbank Studios, George Wendt filmed his cameo for free during a lunch break. He later got in trouble with the Screen Actors Guild for that arrangement but was merely told not to do so again. For the ending of the music video, the crew blocked off Times Square at the same time the press junket for the movie took place in New York. The scene was not planned and essentially shot for a day with no permit. On a Friday afternoon at 1 pm, Parker filmed with Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis, and Ernie Hudson in character as his backup singers. Murray did an impromptu breakdancing routine. Parker improvised and helped spin Murray around. Since the actors in the music video weren't paid for their appearance, the video could not appear in home video releases for the film. Guests Cast from Film This doesn't include actors that appear in clips from the film. *Bill Murray *Dan Aykroyd *Harold Ramis *Ernie Hudson Cameo non-film *Chevy Chase *Melissa Gilbert *John Candy *Teri Garr *Ollie E. BrownFrom Proton Charging (Fan Site): Ollie & Jerry: Breakin'... There's No Stopping Us (Back) *Al Franken *Carly Simon *Danny DeVito *George Wendt *Irene Cara *Jeffrey Tambor *Peter Falk Musicians *Ray Parker, Jr. - vocals, guitar Trivia *The famous "shuffle" performed by the guys at the end of the music video was referenced in the end credits of "The Real Ghostbusters", and again in "Ghostbusters II" for the party Ray and Winston performed at. *The music video is seen and heard on a television at the beginning of Ray Parker, Jr.'s "Girls Are More Fun" music video. Ray tries to convince a woman, played by Irene Cara, that he's really Ray Parker Jr. She sarcastically rebuffs him by saying, "Yeah, and I'm Irene Cara,", and then walks away. At this point, Ray sees the "Ghostbusters" music video on a television and comments, "Hey! That's me!". Irene Cara also made a cameo appearance in the "Ghostbusters" music video.Ray Parker, Jr.'s "Girls Are More Fun" music video on YouTube *It took three years to get the rights to use the song on Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Parker was specific about how much he wanted based on how the song would be used.Spook Central "Ghostbusters Fan Fest - Ghostbusters: The Video Game Panel" 38:02-38:05 10/4/19 Panelist says: "Getting the rights to that song took all three years."Spook Central "Ghostbusters Fan Fest - Ghostbusters: The Video Game Panel" 38:20-38:32 10/4/19 Panelist says: "But like he -- he was like really, "What's it going to be used for? If it's in a commercial, I want this much." He wouldn't just grant us the license. We -- everybody had to work hard to get that to work." *It cost $80,000 for the song to be used on Ghostbusters: The Video Game.Playboy "The Untold Story of the Ghostbusters Video Game that was Almost a Masterpiece" 7/13/16 *On page 26 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, the group shot is a nod to a scene in Ray Parker, Jr.'s "Ghostbusters" music video *The song appears as a playable song in Just Dance 2014. *The front and back cover of the Ghostbusters: Get Real trade paperback references the Ghostbusters' dance move. *Starting with Ghostbusters International #1, on page 27, the homage to the music video from Volume 2 Issue #20 is reused on the page with the crew's social media links. *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 7: **In panel 2 is Danny DeVito as seen in the "Ghostbusters" music video **In panel 8 is Peter Falk as seen in the "Ghostbusters" music video *Ghost Jumpers theme song in Chapter 4 of the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) is a play on the "Ghostbusters" song. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 4, on the right, is the green disc of the "Ghostbusters" song 30th anniversary edition. *Cover B of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 is a nod to the Times Square song's music video. Lyrics GHOSTBUSTERS! If there's something strange, In your neighborhood, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! If there's something weird, And it don't look good, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. If you're seeing things, Running through your head, Who can you call? GHOSTBUSTERS! An invisible man, Sleeping in your bed, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! If you're all alone, Pick up the phone, And call, GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I hear it likes the girls. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! If you have dose of a, Freaky ghost, baby, You better call, GHOSTBUSTERS! Let me tell you something, Busting makes me feel good! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Don't get caught alone, Oh no, GHOSTBUSTERS! When it comes through your door, Unless you just want some more, I think you better call, GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I think you better call, GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I can't hear you, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Louder! GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Who can you call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! (fades) I think it likes the girls too, GHOSTBUSTERS! Legacy Pop Culture The song was number one on Billboard's Hot 100. Parker's "Ghostbusters" and Michael Jackson's "Thriller" were one of the first music videos starring a black music artist to appear on MTV. The song is responsible for adding the catchphrases "Who you gonna call?" and "I ain't afraid of no ghost" into the pop culture lexicon. The song has been repeatedly referenced in assorted forms of media. * The Huey Lewis Controversy (see below) was directly referenced in a portion of the Webcomic The Adventures of Dr. McNinja, where the titular character is humming the song when suddenly a nearby person screams "I WANT A NEEEW DRUG", and then says that he thought Dr. McNinja "was humming Huey Luis". Huey Lewis Controversy Huey Lewis filed a lawsuit claiming the song sounded too much like Huey Lewis and the News' "I Want a New Drug." Others found the score's synthesizer notes (that were held for several seconds) akin to the chord struck in Gary Numan's "Cars". The lawsuit was settled out of court and the outcome was kept private. External links *Music video on YouTube References Gallery Overall GB Song Jukebox Single Record.jpg|7" Record Single (Jukebox) GB Song Flashback Single Record1.jpg|7" Record Single (Flashback) GB Song Flashback Single Record2.jpg|7" Record Single (Flashback) GB Song Extended Version Single Record.jpg|Extended Version Record Single GB Song Picture Disc Round1.jpg|Picture Disc Record Single (Round, Glow in the Dark) GB Song Picture Disc Round2.jpg|Picture Disc Record Single (Round, Glow in the Dark) GB Song Picture Disc Round3.jpg|Picture Disc Record Single (Round, Glow in the Dark) GB Song Picture Disc Shaped1.jpg|Picture Disc Record Single (Shaped) GB Song Picture Disc Shaped2.jpg|Picture Disc Record Single (Shaped) GB Song Searching For The Spirit UK1.jpg|Searchin' For The Spirit UK Record Single GB Song Searching For The Spirit UK2.jpg|Searchin' For The Spirit UK Record Single GB Song Searching For The Spirit UK3.jpg|Searchin' For The Spirit UK Record Single GB Song Searching For The Spirit UK4.jpg|Searchin' For The Spirit UK Record Single GB Song Japanese Single 2-Track Record1.jpg|Japanese 2-Track Record Single GB Song Japanese Single 2-Track Record2.jpg|Japanese 2-Track Record Single GB Song Japanese Single 3-Track Record1.jpg|Japanese 3-Track Record Single GB Song Japanese Single 3-Track Record2.jpg|Japanese 3-Track Record Single GB Song Japanese Single 3-Track Record3.jpg|Japanese 3-Track Record Single GB Song Japanese Single 3-Track Record4.jpg|Japanese 3-Track Record Single GB Song German Single Record1.jpg|German 7" Record Single GB Song German Single Record2.jpg|German 7" Record Single GB Song German Single Record3.jpg|German 7" Record Single GB Song German Single Record4.jpg|German 7" Record Single GB Song German MaxiSingle Record1.jpg|German 12" Maxi-Single Record Single GB Song German MaxiSingle Record2.jpg|German 12" Maxi-Single Record Single GB Song German MaxiSingle Record3.jpg|German 12" Maxi-Single Record Single GB Song German MaxiSingle Record4.jpg|German 12" Maxi-Single Record Single GB Song Girls Are More Fun Single Record1.jpg|Girls Are More Fun Record Single GB Song Girls Are More Fun Single Record2.jpg|Girls Are More Fun Record Single GB Song Girls Are More Fun Single Record3.jpg|Girls Are More Fun Record Single GB Song Girls Are More Fun Single Record4.jpg|Girls Are More Fun Record Single GhostbustersMonkeysPocketRockersCollage.png|Monkees/Ghostbusters Pocket Rockers Tape GB Song Extreme GB Single CD1.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters-branded UK Promotional CD Single GB Song Extreme GB Single CD2.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters-branded UK Promotional CD Single GB Song 30th Ann Single Record1.jpg|30th Anniversary Record Single (Glow in the Dark) GB Song 30th Ann Single Record2.jpg|30th Anniversary Record Single (Glow in the Dark) GB Song 30th Ann Single Record3.jpg|30th Anniversary Record Single (Glow in the Dark) GB Song 30th Ann Single Record4.jpg|30th Anniversary Record Single (Glow in the Dark) GB Song 30th Ann Single Record5.jpg|30th Anniversary Record Single (Glow in the Dark) GB Song 30th Ann Single Record6.jpg|30th Anniversary Record Single (Glow in the Dark) Music Video RayParkerJr01.png|Ray Parker, Jr. AlFrankenGBVidcameo.png|Al Franken CarlySimonGBVidcameo.png|Carly Simon ChevyChaseGBVidcameo.png|Chevy Chase ChevyChaseGBVidcameo2.png|Chevy Chase DannyDeVitoGBVidcameo.png|Danny DeVito GeorgeWendtGBVidcameo.png|George Wendt IreneCaraGBVidcameo.png|Irene Cara JeffreyTamborGBVidcameo.png|Jeffrey Tambor JohnCandyGBVidcameo.png|John Candy MelissaGilbertGBVidcameo.png|Melissa Gilbert OllieEBrownGBVidcameo.png|Ollie E. Brown PeterFalkGBVidcameo.png|Peter Falk TeriGarrGBVidcameo.png|Teri Garr "Girls Are More Fun" Music Video Screens Ray Parker Jr Girls Are More Fun01.jpg Ray Parker Jr Girls Are More Fun02.jpg Ray Parker Jr Girls Are More Fun03.jpg Ray Parker Jr Girls Are More Fun04.jpg IDW Comics GhostbustersThemeSongIDWV2Issue20.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 GhostbustersSongIDWVol3Issue3-1.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters International #3 GhostbustersSongIDWVol3Issue3-2.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters International #3 GhostbustersSong30th101Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #1 GhostbustersSongTFGBIssue5CoverB.jpg|Nod seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Cover B Category:Music